Master Higgins
Character Synopsis Master Higgins, or known as Takahashi Meijin is protagonist of the Adventure Island games and a common mascot for Husdon Soft. Master Higgins lives on an collection of islands on a fictional version of the South Pacific with his wife Tina. The past of Master Higgins is relatively unknown, but it's implied that he washed up on his island alongside his later to be wife Tina. Master Higgins seeks to protect his land and attack those who only want his land and also his wife Tina Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A Verse: 'Adventure Island '''Name: '''Master Higgins (Known as Takahashi Meijin or Master Wigins) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''His age is never stated, but likely in early 20s or 30s '''Classification: '''Island Boy '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has the ability to use hammers, swords, boomerangs and so on), Non-Physical Interaction (Shown to be capable of interacting with Ghosts, whom of which are Non-Corporeal), Summoning (At any point, Master Higgins is capable of summoning his dinosaurs to aid him in battle, mostly for territory purposes such as Flight or traversing through lava and sea), Immortality (Type 4, should be die in a confrontation, back-up Fairies will ressurect him and restore him to full power), Fire Manipulation (Certain items allow Master Higgins to throw flames themselves as projects), Water Manipulation (Has access to a projectile weapon that can shoot magical water capable of sprouting plants instantly and harming ghosts), Magma Manipulation (The Sun Stone can cause volcanoes to erupt and magma to rise), Lightning Manipulation (Thunder Blade allows Higgins to attack with lightning infused in his swords, in addition to project it), Ice Manipulation (With the Ice Blade, Master Higgins can utilize ice on his sword and also project it simiarly to other swords), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Power Fan is able to cause tornadoes and other weather pheonema. Also capable of causing blizzards of intense levels), Earth Manipulation (The Eleven Flute is capable of causing Earthquakes potent enough to change the landscape to Higgins advantage), Light Manipulation (Both the Light Sword and The Light Spell allow Higgin to attack using light and shooting it out as projectiles), Statistics Amplification (Power Boost increases the power that Higgins has on every stat), Teleportation (Wing grants Higgins the ability to teleport across islands), Time Manipulation (Tie causes enemies to be frozen in time), Healing (Recovery grants Higgins the power to heal himself to partially full health), Has access to shields capable of instantly vapourizing or freezing someone upon contact, Soul Manipulation (Destroyed the numerous spectres). Resistance to Fire Manipulation & Immunity to Magma Manipulatio (Fire Armor allows Master Higgins to become effectively resistant to fire based abilities and completely immune to magma), Ice Manipulation and cold conditions (Ice Armor grants Higgins the ability to survive freezing cold envirnoments and tank ice-based attacks much easier. Higgins has also shown he can survive in harshely cold places without any armor whatsoever), Water Manipulation (Aqua Armor allows for greater control in water and resistance to Water techniques), Lightning Manipulation (Thunder Armor can allow Higgins to survive in harshe locations and tank lightning attacks), Light Manipulation (Light Armor protects Higgins from Light based abilities and allows him to adapt to any envirnoment) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Defeated The Sorcerer, who was capable of creating a space that contains a planet and distant moons in the background and his defeat also caused it's disappearance , further suggesting he created this space) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(His jumps are capable of lauching him into deep space, where completely different constellations reside and did so in only a matter of seconds. 'Lifting Ability: Class 25 '(Moved and eventually destroyed a boulder of this size) 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Even his physical strikes are capable of damaginf The Sorcerer, who was able to create his own space that is big enough to contain it's own Planet and distant moons in it's background) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Survived numerous hits from The Sorcerer, who created a space of this level and also survived it's destruction). Harder to kill due to Immortality 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of moving across islands and large masses of land without even needing to sleep. Able to traverse immensely hot and cold locations without any armor and still fight in perfect condition) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with punches. Extended Melee Range with Swords, Daggers and melee weapons. Several Meters with Axes, Fireballs and all throwing weapons. Hundreds of meters with Magical spells such as Blizzard, Blaze and ETC. 'Intelligence: Immense '''(Master Higgins is shown to be a master in crafting weapons, as he was the one who crafted all his weapons in Adventure Island 1 - 3. Has the ability to tame and pacify animals, including Dinosaurs. Is a master survivialist, having learned how to hunt, fish, and other things essential to one's survivial in the wild. Knows how the pilot technology, despite being cut away from it and this even extends to alien Technology) '''Weaknesses: '''Despite his immense stamina, it can be depeleted is he doesn't eat and not doing so will lead to death (Although the period in which he has to eat is immensely long) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Various Swords, Daggers, Armors and A Magic Wand '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Recovery: '''This technique allows Higgins to gain a small portion of his health back *'Tie: A magical ability that grants Master Higgins the power to freeze time *'Wing: '''A technique that gives Master Higgins the power to teleport *'Blizzard: 'An ability that summons a blizzard and causes mass scale destruction *'Blaze: 'A fire technique that causes a massive firestorm and kills anyone within it's path *'Cure: 'A recover spell that restores Master Higgins to full health *'Power Boost: '''This ability boosts the stats of Master Higgins and improves everything from power to even mobility Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mascots Category:Adventure Island Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Pilots Category:Armor Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Wand Users Category:Males Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 5